1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a structure for mounting, to a cladding member that makes up a wire harness, a retrofit part to be retrofitted to the cladding member.
2. Background Art
An electrical connection is established between a battery and an inverter unit in; for instance, a hybrid automobile and a pure electric vehicle, by means of a high voltage wire harness. The wire harness includes a high voltage electric cable that is to serve as a high voltage conductive path and a cladding member that accommodates the high voltage electric cable.
In Patent Document JP-A-2010-215010, the cladding member is a metal pipe, and the wire harness structurally including such a cladding member is fastened to a predetermined position on a vehicle body by means of a clamp retrofitted to the cladding member.